Execute
by iwill.youwill.wewill.3
Summary: Casey Whittaker once lived like a stranger in her cookie-cutter life. Now the world around her is crumbling, and she finds herself more prepared for the apocalypse than she ever was for her normal life. When she comes across a new group, she's hesitant to trust. But, her survival quickly becomes intertwined with theirs.
1. Chapter 1

**Execute** _Chapter 1_

I watched Travis climb a tree nearby. His small arms were eager to reach the top. I wiped the slick sweat off my forehead and continued my watch. Jeremy had been gone a few hours and I was starting to let my worries get the best of me. He was on a quick supply run. We were only a few miles away from town and it shouldn't take him more than an hour or so to get there and back.

I anxiously twisted the ring around my finger, willing a silent prayer to pass through my mind. "Casey I see him!" Travis shouted.

I knew I should've told him to keep his voice down, but the relief that filled me silenced any warnings. My eyes followed Travis' pointing finger and then I saw him. Baseball bat in hand and a well stocked backpack hanging on his shoulder. His dark locks were pressed back by his blue ball cap.

A smile rose to my face and I ran to him, my arms wrapping around him fiercely. He held me back, tighter than ever before. I felt Travis crash into us and cling on for dear life. It had been weeks, maybe even months since we started living in the woods, and yet separation never got any easier.

"What took you so long?" I asked, pulling away to look him in the eye. He looked tired. There were heavy circles under his eyes and his face had grown pale. I reached out with the back of my hand, pressing it against his forehead. "Are you sick?"

He didn't need to answer; the burning skin that touched my hand was answer enough.

"Travis go to the creek and get him some water," I ordered, willing the panic to stay out of my voice.

Travis ran off without question, practically skipping on his way. His brother was back, that's all that mattered to him. That's all he noticed.

I took the baseball bat and backpack from Jem, resting them against a tree. Then I helped Jem to sit, his back resting against the bark.

"What happened? Did you run into any of them?"

"Case don't panic," he warned, his voice careful even while his breathing was heavy and strained. "I need you to be strong, for Travis, and for-." His words broke off and he started to shake, tears streaming down his face. As long as I'd known Jem he'd never cried. He'd never flinched. He was stronger than anyone I'd ever known. This terrified me more than anything else I'd seen so far. My hero was crumbling.

"Jem what is it?"

He flipped his wrist over and rolled up his sleeve. Blood soaked his arm and in the center of it all was gnarled flesh, a bite mark clear and tauntingly starting up at me. My hand flew to my mouth to hold back the scream I wanted so desperately to release. My mind instantly went into future mode. What would life be like without Jem? How would I take care of his baby brother all on my own? How long would we last?

A warm hand, too warm, found my face and brought me back to the now. His golden brown eyes focused on mine. "He can't be here when I k-kill…" He stopped but I didn't need him to say anymore.

"Okay. I'll send him to get more water-."

"Case I don't want you here either."

I felt a lump forming in my throat, lodging my words back down. Tears spilled down my cheeks. I leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly. "Not a chance in hell."

"Casey-."

"In sickness and in health," I choked my eyes filling to the brim.

"Til death do us part," he finished for me, pulling me to his chest.

Leaves crackled behind us and my fingers wrapped around the baseball bat, swinging it around. I was filled with a new fury and I would kill every last one of the undead even if it killed me.

But standing before me wasn't a murdering brainless shell. It was a boy. Eyes wide and knowing, heart sunk and filled with led. He'd dropped the can of water at his feet. And his tear ducts were making a mess of their own.

"Jem?" He fell to his brother's side and I walked away from them, clutching my stomach, trying to keep my eyes clear and on watch.

Once the sun started setting I knew it was time. Travis was still clinging to his brother and Jem's breathing had grown even more erratic. It wasn't always just the three of us. Jem and I were on the road with Travis when it happened. They shut down the freeway, forcing us to flee for cover from the bombs they were dropping. They were trying to take out this coming apocalypse all-collateral damage be damned. We partnered up with the couple in the car beside us.

Only a few days later Chloe had been bit. Her boyfriend Quinn had sat beside her and watched her condition worsen. She had difficulty breathing, but it was the pain that was the hardest to watch. She cried until there were no tears left, and then she moaned. Her face contorted into a tortured sadness so severe I had to look away. It took two days for it to kill her, and then only two minutes for Quinn to kill himself.

I wasn't going to let Travis watch his brother suffer. Bending down beside them I pressed my hand against Jem's head. His eyes cracked open and his lips tipped up slightly in the best smile he could muster. "Travis remember what I said about listening to Casey? Don't you ever leave her side," he told him, his words quiet but firm.

"I won't," Travis agreed; his brown eyes found mine. "Not even to pee," he said with a smirk. Jem laughed at that. My heart tore straight down the middle when I heard it. I briefly wondered if that was the last time I'd ever hear it.

"Travis go get me some water, will ya?"

He nodded and jumped to his feet.

"Here, take this," I said, holding out my knife.

We never let him leave our sights when it was almost dark out. I hoped he wouldn't think too much into it. He took it from me with a serious nod, then disappeared into the trees.

Jem's hand found mine, our fingers intertwined perfectly. "Casey, keep him safe."

I nodded. He reached up to the brim of his cap and took it off. His curly black hair was soaked with sweat. It reminded me of his baseball games. If his team didn't win he would come right up to the fence where I was standing, take off his sweaty cap and place it on my head saying, "No loser gets to wear this cap." It seemed like the world was playing some huge comic joke when he reached over and placed it on my head for the last time.

"Casey keep my wife safe too." Tears dripped from my eyes. "And don't be a hero. I know you see something that needs to be done and you do it, no matter the cost. But, there is a cost now.

"If you die, he's alone," his hand lifted in the direction his brother had gone. "You don't have to kill every one of the undead that you see, sometimes running is the best option. Sometimes asking for help is too.

"Casey you are an incredible, strong woman and I know you can survive this world. But, don't get over confident. For me. For Travis. Stay strong. Stay smart," Jem's lips started to quiver.

"It's okay," I whispered, resting my forehead against his.

"No it's not," he replied, pushing me back gently, no weakly. "It's not okay. It's never going to be okay. You need to find more people. You're safer in a group."

He pressed his lips against mine one last time, and then pulled the gun from its holster. "As soon as this gun goes off get him out of here. They'll be attracted to the noise." I nodded once more and reached out to stroke his face. Then I leaned in closer.

"I love you Jeremy Walter Jones." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Cassandra Whittaker." The lump lodged itself in my throat once more when I heard him use my maiden name.

He put the gun to his temple and I watched his hand shake. His bloodshot eyes filled with tears. It fell to his lap. "I c-can't do it."

Jeremy's family had always been very religous. Even when the world turned to Hell he stuck strong to his beliefs. Killing the undead was one thing. Killing himself was a sin he wasn't ready to commit.

I picked the gun up from his lap. His eyes widened. "Case I don't want this on your conscience." I knew what he was really thinking: these next few days of hell were worth seeing me again in heaven.

"Who knows what else I'll have to do before the end? I'll do anything to keep Travis safe. I'll do anything for you."

His fingers wrapped around my wrist. "I don't want you to. You don't have to."

I pulled away from him, and the lack of resistance twisted my heart.

"Yes I do." I lifted the gun to his head, and pulled the trigger. His golden brown eyes once warm and filled with comfort were now cold and empty.

* * *

I pulled my knees up to my chest and started to rock back and forth. I needed to get up. I needed to find Travis and run. I needed to look away from Jem's lifeless body.

I needed to do a lot of things. But all I could do was reflexively pull air into my lungs and push it back out.

"Jeremy!" I heard Travis scream.

Hearing Travis was exactly what my body needed to kickstart back into survival mode. I jumped to my feet and wiped the tears off my face. I removed Jem's holster and wrapped it around my own waist, fitting the gun into place. Next I removed his jacket, crumpled it up and stuffed it into the backpack. Travis would need a bigger coat eventually. I slipped into the backpack straps and grabbed the baseball bat; running into the woods in Travis' direction.

He was not going to see Jem's body. No way in hell. The image was already imprinted on my memory. That was enough.

Travis was still screaming his brother's name, and from the rustling in the woods I knew the undead heard him too. He was running towards me, towards Jem, and I intercepted him my hand latching over his mouth.

His eyes were huge, brimming with tears and teeming with betrayal. "I'm sorry Travis but we have to go now." I knew he wanted to argue, break away from me and run after his brother, but Travis was a smart ten year old. He nodded and held his hand out for me. I grasped it and we ran.

The rustling grew louder and it became apparent that we were surrounded. We came to a stop and I wracked my brain for any ideas to get Travis to safety. There was nothing around us but trees and dirt.

My eyes lit up. "Travis climb a tree and don't stop until you're at the top. Don't come down until daylight, no matter what you see or hear."

"Casey I'm not leaving you, he told us to stay together." I could feel Jem glaring daggers at me for even suggesting it, but I was too heavy to successfully climb these dainty trees and I needed to save Travis first.

"I'll stay by the tree, now go!"

I dropped the bag by the tree and lifted the baseball bat.

"Casey," I spun around. "Take this." He handed me the knife.

"Thank you, now up!"

The tiny monkey of a kid was up that tree in seconds. I lifted the knife and thought about Jem. He was one of the best people in the world, and he was gone. Nothing about this world was fair. I thought back to the bite mark. All the way back to the bombs being dropped on the city. Anger bubbled from my core and I gripped the bat tighter. Swinging it forcefully against the first skull I found.

* * *

All I saw was red. Swing after swing, stab after stab. Red leaked into my eyes. I pushed one of them to the ground, swung at the one behind me and then bent and stabbed the one on the ground in the face. It went the same way for a long time. Swing push stab. Swing swing stab push. My arms shook and I knew I was growing weak, but then I'd remind myself that Travis was up in the tree and there was no way I was letting any of them get to him.

Blood had splattered my entire body. I was drenched in blood and sweat, and my arms were still shaking. I couldn't do this anymore. Instead of keeping up the same circular pattern, making my round on the mess around me, I focused on one direction only, pushing and hitting my way through. They followed after me. The grotesque sound of their limbs dragging combined with their moans filled the air.

When it was clear, I ran. I ran until my legs became more tired than my arms and I kept running long after that. Relief flooded my veins when I saw a river. I jumped in without a thought and struggled to wade across against the current. The cool water was refreshing and stimulated my brain.

I chanced a glance back at the mob behind me. They splashed in after me and were quickly pulled downstream. When I made it to the other side, my arms screamed as I pulled myself out. Then I burst into another run. I knew that your mind gave up long before your body. I was seriously starting to wonder how long it would take for my limbs to crumble too.

I ran down the edge of the river and when the undead were far enough away I jumped back in, wading back the way I came. I had run miles away from Travis, and I needed to get back there before he started to panic. I pulled myself out of the water once more, but this time I couldn't run.

I moved as quickly as I could, but I knew it was going to be a slow walk back. _Please let him stay exactly where I left him._


	2. Chapter 2

**Execute** _Chapter 2_

Daryl lay against the ground after finally having conquered the massive slope. He would've lain there all day if it weren't for the scream that jolted him up instantly. He couldn't make out what they were saying but it was distinctly female and that was enough for him.

He hoped more than anything that it was Sophia. He burst into a run towards the yelling. The closer he got the clearer the voice became. The hope that had flickered in his chest died instantly. The voice was older. A woman.

"TRAVIS!" He slowed down, but continued in the same direction. Whoever it was, was sure to be attracting walkers, and he wasn't leaving her to fend for herself.

Then he found her. The top half of her body was soaked with blood and a baseball bat hung loosely at her side. She was wearing a ball cap and for a moment he thought he was watching a cartoon: the feminine ball player goes rogue.

His thoughts were quickly dispelled when a walker came up right behind her, attracted to the noise. Daryl lifted his bow and released a bolt straight into the walker's head. It dropped behind her with a loud thud and she spun around bat raised and ready.

She looked from Daryl to the walker's head and then back to the bow, still aimed in her direction. He knew he was just as coated in gore as her, maybe even more so with the ear necklace around his head.

"Thank you," she said.

Daryl blinked. "Who's Travis?" he inquired, still not lowering his weapon.

Her eyes locked on his neck, hesitating to trust him. Then they lifted back to meet his. Her red-rimmed green gaze was impossible to look away from. "He's my-," she paused, her eyes falling to her hand. "My little brother."

"Are you with anyone else?"

She froze, tensing all over. Then, her eyes grew wide. "That's it!"

He could tell she was about to make a run for it, but then her eyes rested on his bow. "I know where he is. He's only ten, I need to find him." Daryl nodded, finally lowering his weapon.

"I'll come with you." She nodded and started north. He could sense she wanted to be moving faster, but judging by the blood, the bat, the dark circles under her eyes, and her awkward walk, she was in no condition to be. Daryl was glad for it, he wasn't sure he could move that quickly either.

"I'm Casey by the way," she said, holding her hand out to him. Daryl took it.

"Daryl."

He was surprised she didn't ask about his current appearance, or about the ears hanging around his neck.

"You haven't seen a little girl around have you?"

"No," she noticed his shoulders fall in defeat. "But I haven't seen a little girl as one of them either."

"Good."

It wasn't too far before she slowed down. Daryl didn't see anything yet, but she had slowed drastically. Whatever they were nearing she wasn't eager to get to.

"You alright?" he asked her.

"Is anyone anymore?"

They came to a clearing, and there he was. The little boy she was looking for. If only finding Sophia was that easy. Then his eyes caught onto the corpse he was clinging to: a young man, dark hair, and a small dark circle on his forehead right where the bullet went in.

Casey dropped the baseball bat and carefully approached the boy. "Travis we need to leave him. He's gone," she said quietly.

The kid's head snapped up instantly. His eyes were red and full of anger.

"You killed him!" he accused. Jumping to his feet he glared in her direction. Casey didn't say anything. She just stood there as Travis stomped towards her.

"I thought you loved him! He could've died on his own time. We could've had more time with him." He pushed her back but she held her ground.

"Did you want him to suffer? He was dead before he even came back Travis," her words were cruel and the kid flinched.

He then shook his head and reached out, slapping her hard across the face. "You're a killer Casey. And you killed all I had left."

Daryl didn't know what he was supposed to do. These weren't his people. This wasn't a fight he was responsible for stopping.

He watched as Casey bent down and gripped Travis' shoulders. "He wasn't all you have left Travis. I'm never leaving you."

He wrenched himself away from her. "You already did! Last night!"

"Travis I had to. I'd be dead right now if I stayed by that tree. You just have to trust that if we get separated I will do everything I have to, to find you again. You're not alone in this world. I promise."

His eyes found hers again, and now they were filled with worry, all the anger drained away.

"What if you get bit too?"

Casey didn't reply; she froze. There were certain promises you couldn't make in this world. This was one of them.

"I'm with a group," Daryl interrupted. Casey turned to face him, and Travis eyed him for the first time. The kid hadn't even noticed him until now. He'd never make it out here on his own. "I'd have to talk to our leader. Make sure s'okay. It's safe though."

Travis' eyes lit up.

"I don't know if that's the best idea," Casey reasoned, careful to trust anyone. Smart girl.

Travis grabbed Casey's hand, turning her to face him. "We can't do this on our own. Last night you nearly got killed."

She smirked, punching his shoulder. "Nearly."

"Casey please," he begged.

"I can't look that bad," Daryl interjected with a hesitant smile.

"You're covered in blood," she shot back.

Daryl looked at her pointedly.

She looked down at herself, at the gore splattered everywhere, and sighed. "We'll check it out, but any sign of crazy and we're out."

Daryl tilted his head in the direction of the farm. "Let's go."

* * *

Rick was thinking over everything Shane had said. Was it time to give up on Sophia? His own gut told him no, never. But another part of him wondered if they'd ever find an answer.

"Walkers!" Andrea called, sitting up straight in her chair. A group jumped to attention.

"Hershel wants to deal with walkers," Rick reminded them. He held his hand up to Andrea as she lifted the rifle. "No shooting."

Rick picked up his gun and hurried towards the walkers, a group following after them. When they were within a few yards they all lifted their weapons.

"Is that Daryl?"

"That's the third time you pointed that thing at my head. You gonna pull the trigger or what?" A gunshot rang out and Daryl fell to the ground. Rick dropped to his side instantly, assessing the damage. There was a red line ripped across the side of his temple.

"I was kidding," Daryl groaned. Rick began to lift him up. Someone else was at his other side supporting him, and it took Rick a second to realize he had no idea who she was.

"Nice friends you got here," she commented. Daryl grew heavier, and they realized he was out cold.

They started helping him towards the house. Getting to know the new stranger would have to wait.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Is he dead?" Andrea panicked, running towards them.

"He's unconscious," Rick responded.

"What the hell happened to him?" Glenn called out. "He's wearing ears!"

"Let's keep that to ourselves," Rick replied quickly. His eyes shot across to Daryl and landed on the girl helping him. Then his eyes darted further over, catching onto a little boy close to her side.

"Guys is this Sophia's?" Rick's heart sunk instantly. He found her. Or what was left of her.

"He didn't find her," the stranger spoke up. "Alive or dead."

Relief flooded back into Rick. He had no clue who this girl was, but he was grateful she could keep the camps panic at bay.

* * *

Without Daryl in commission, I was starting to grow a little nervous. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I helped Daryl to the house. We had finally put Daryl in a room with a bed, an actual bed: one with clean sheets and a constant purpose. Not one that had been left behind in the chaos. Not one that you lay in knowing full well the owner that had lain in it last was probably not around anymore.

After leaving Daryl to the old man they all referred to as Hershel, the man that had helped me carry Daryl led us to the kitchen. I slipped my backpack off my shoulders and exhaled a breath of relief. I hadn't realized how heavy it had become. Once I sat at the table, I was rushed with exhaustion. I really needed to get some shuteye.

Travis fell into the seat next to me, his feet swaying back and forth. The man in front of me had short curly hair and tired eyes. "I'm Rick, and this is Shane," he introduced pointing to the man behind him.

I debated if giving them our names would be a good idea. Could I trust them?

"I'm Travis and this is Casey!" the kid responded way too cheerfully. It was crazy how quickly he had bounced back. We hadn't seen other people in weeks and Travis loved this.

Rick smiled, kneeling beside him. He had the kind of smile only a father could manage, and it broke my heart to see it. My thoughts drifted easily to my own father, and I quickly shook the image away.

The bald man behind Rick cleared his throat. Shane, I reminded myself. Man I was so bad with names. "How many walkers have you killed?"

I shrugged, "I don't keep count."

"Last night she killed 27 from what I saw!" Travis jumped in. Both Shane and Rick raised their eyebrows. Rick seemed impressed and Shane seemed doubtful. I was getting the feeling that I was in the middle of a good cop bad cop situation.

I turned to Travis. "You counted?"

He nodded eagerly. "I had to attract myself somehow."

I laughed, ruffling his dark curly locks. "It's distract, Trav."

"How many people have you killed?"

My back straightened and my hands reflexively clenched into fists. I focused on the pain my fingernails were causing on my palms, not the face that had clouded my vision.

Travis brought me back to reality when his chair screeched harshly against the ground and he ran out of the kitchen. I started to follow but Rick placed his hand on my shoulder. "He'll be okay. It's safe here I promise."

I nodded, sitting back down. I knew Jem would kill me if I let Travis run off with a bunch of strangers around, but I needed to gain their trust. And the best way to gain it was to give it. I also wasn't quite sure how I could face Travis right now. What would I even say?

I looked up into Rick's eyes, and pushed back the knot in my throat. "One," it was a whisper, but I knew they'd heard me.

I knew the real questions were coming. Ones I wasn't sure I could answer. Because if I'm being honest, I haven't let myself off the hook in the slightest. I looked the man I loved in the eye and pulled the trigger. He even begged me not to. And how could I expect these strangers to trust I wouldn't harm them after hearing I killed my husband?

"Daryl's awake," a voice broke in from the doorway. I turned to look at her. She had dark hair in short waves, and her eyes were calculative and assessing, as she looked me up and down. Rick nodded and stood up.

A second woman entered and she rushed to Rick, embracing him instantly. "That gun shot nearly gave me a heart attack," she scolded him.

"Lori, this is Casey," he said. She held her hand out for me and I shook it. They were very thin and bony. Geeze, I thought I hadn't been eating enough lately.

"Nice to meet you," she said with a genuine smile.

"You too," I replied with the best smile I could manage. I knew it was weak, but it was all I had at this point.

"Let me show you around, get you cleaned up," she offered. "Your boy's already asleep in Daryl's tent. He probably won't need it for a while anyway. I hope you don't mind I gave him one of my son's shirts."

Another kid? Damn that was a great sign. I'm sure Travis was excited to find that out. He hasn't seen another kid since this all started.

I followed Lori outside, and while the eyes still followed me I didn't feel as threatened. After gaining Rick's approval it seemed I somehow gained theirs.

Lori took Casey to the side of the porch where a bucket full of water sat and tossed her a washcloth. She started to wipe the grime and blood from her face and arms. Lori noted to herself that she needed to find this girl a clean shirt. The woods had not been kind to her it seemed.

"How have you two managed on your own for so long?" Lori asked.

"I'd do anything for him. And so would his-," Casey paused for a long moment. "Travis is pretty capable when it comes down to it. Nothing is too high for that kid to climb if he needs to." Casey laughed.

Lori tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "What do you think about raising kids in this environment?" She desperately wanted to hear from someone who was actively raising a kid right now. She didn't want to talk to Rick just yet, and it didn't feel right bringing it up to Carol.

"I'm not his mom," Casey blurted out.

Lori shrugged, "You're still raising him."

"Sometimes I think he's raising me," Casey replied, watching the boys as well.

Lori eyed her curiously.

"In this world it's easy to forget to laugh, to make jokes, to find fun in anything. Travis sees everything differently than me. He doesn't complain that he has to sleep on the dirt at night. He doesn't complain when we eat burnt rabbit for dinner. He doesn't complain about running for his life. He just accepts it. I think he sees it as one great adventure. And I need to see it that way sometimes. He helps me lighten up."

Lori smiled, this time it felt real. "Does he really not complain about anything?"

Casey snorted out a laugh. "He definitely hates the fact that I won't let him touch a gun."

Lori's smile faltered, as her mind darted instantly back to Carl. Small, pale and passed out in the bed. "Yeah I've had that argument before."

Casey rested the washcloth against the brim of the basin and stepped down the porch. "I think I'm gonna get some sleep. It's been a while."

Lori pointed her in the direction of their tent and mentioned something about dinner but she needed to lie down. Everything was finally starting to weigh down on her.

She briefly caught sight of Travis; curled up in a corner of the tent on his own, and lay down falling asleep instantly.


End file.
